Alpha's Mate
by AnimeAmber17
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella is found in the forest by Fenrir Greyback who says he is her mate
1. Chapter 1

**Alpha's Mate**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Adopted from dragonoffire3 :)

Chapter 1

(Isabella P.O.V)

"You don't want me?" I asked, shocked.

"No. Goodbye Bella." Edward said and he was gone.

I tried to follow him, but I got lost in the forest. Tears were streaming down my face and I tripped on a root, and fell over. I just lay there, on the ground, sobbing. He'd left me. How could he leave me?

"You're not crying over that pathetic excuse for a leech, I hope?" A deep voice asked.

My head shot up, and I saw a man, half hidden in shadows. From what I could see of him, he was very tall, and broad. He was heavily muscled, but not in a way that looked unattractive.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked.

"All in good time, little Isabella." He chuckled.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I've been watching you for quite some time. I was waiting for the leech to leave. I was getting very close to actually making him. The way he looked at you, touched you, made me want to tear him apart."

"What do you mean, leech?"

"Vampire. Yes, I know what he is." He said, and he walked out of the shadows. He was very handsome. In a rugged, wild sort of way. He had piercing grey eyes, and long brown, almost black, hair. His ears were slightly pointed, and his teeth seemed sharp. I gasped at the sight of him. He was only wearing jeans and boots. I had been right. He _was_ heavily muscled, and it just made him all that more attractive.

"Why have you been watching me?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a growl. The both of us looked, to see a black wolf the size of a horse, appear. It growled at the man, and the man growled right back.

"Back off pup." He warned. "I'm not breaching the terms of the treaty here. The girl is mine. I suggest you back off, unless you want to challenge me."

The wolf growled again, and the man changed. Suddenly, he wasn't a man, but a large black wolf, that was much larger than the first. His fur also seemed darker. It was black as night. He growled threateningly.

The smaller wolf let out a whine, and lowered its head, in what I supposed was a submissive gesture. The wolf, which had once been a man started to walk towards the smaller wolf, but then suddenly changed direction, and ran at me. I heard a startled yelp, before the wolf was upon me, and biting down on my arm. I cried out in pain. Darkness tinted my vision, and I passed out.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Fenrir bit down on Isabella's arm, injecting the venom into her system. Infecting her. She was a werewolf now. Something she should have been long ago, had her life not been interfered with. The pup yelped, and moved forward. Fenrir looked up, and growled. The pup stopped. He wasn't stupid, unlike some shifters. Fenrir advanced one pace, and the pup crouched to the floor, and rolled over, belly up, neck bared, showing his submission.

Fenrir surveyed him for a moment, before returning his attention to the unconscious girl he'd just bitten. She would make a magnificent wolf when she changed. Thankfully, he only had to wait a week to see her first transformation, and then he could begin her training. And he could mark her as his and his alone.

Fenrir transformed back, naked now, as his jeans, and boots had been destroyed when he'd transformed. He looked once more at the small girl up, growled once more at the pup, and then apparated away. She'd come to him on the full moon. No wolf was strong enoug to resist the calls of the moon, their alpha and their mate. And then, she would be his.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! And please check my other stories! Warrior And Her Mate has ONE review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

(Isabella P.O.V)

I woke up on something soft. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw that I was in my room, at home. My arm was throbbing, and I couldn't think why. And then I remembered what happened earlier. Edward had left me, and then I'd tried to follow him. There was a man and a wolf, and then the man transformed into another wolf. He bit me! That explained why my arm was throbbing.

I looked at it, and received a shock. There was nothing there! It was as if it had never existed. Except it still hurt! I sat up in bed, and my head swam for a moment, but then everything settled down again. I thought back to what happened again, and couldn't bring myself to feel sad about Edward. I was more focused on the mysterious man. He knew my name, but I didn't know his. And he'd claimed that I was his. What did he mean by that?

I stood up, and stretched. I saw that I had grown a bit since I was last awake. It surprised me slightly, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. I barely registered that I was now in my pyjamas. I was more surprised that I didn't trip once on my way to the bathroom.

When I went downstairs, dad hugged me, looking relieved. The smell of his aftershave aggravated my nose, so I pulled away as soon as I could.

"I was so worried Bells, I thought you were ill or something. You've been unconscious since yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" I asked. "Dad, what time is it?"

"One in the afternoon, Bells. Are you feeling alright?"

I'd been asleep that long? "I'm fine dad, no need to fuss. Hey, have the Cullens gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bells."

"Don't be. I'm fine about it actually."

"Really?"

"Really." I assured him.

As the day wore on, I came to a conclusion, I wasn't clumsy anymore. But that wasn't all that changed. As the week progressed, I noticed more changes about myself. My eyesight was sharper, and so was my hearing. In the noisy school cafeteria, I could hear individual conversations several tables away. And I could identify people's _scents_! Perfume and aftershave aggravated my nose to no end, and I could identify different emotions through people's scents, too.

My appearance was also slightly different. My hair had grown, and was thicker, and had more of a sheen to it. My ears were also becoming slightly pointed, and my teeth, sharper. Both of those were easy enough to hide. I had also kept growing. I was getting taller, and within days, had grown to where I was just a bit taller than Mike, which seemed a bit odd, seeing as he was one of the taller kids in our year.

I also felt the urge to spend as much of my time outside as possible. I loved to sit in the forest, and just listen to the sounds that resided within it. And the scents were easy on my nose, and pleasant. I felt more comfortable alone in the forest now than I did around people. I don't know why, but now I just couldn't connect with them anymore. There was something inside me that made me different to them. What was happening to me?

It had been almost a week since I had been bitten, and I was sitting in the forest. I heard a rustle, and my head snapped to the source of the sound. One of the boys from the reservation, Sam, came out of the bushes.

"Hello Isabella." He said.

I don't know why, but I didn't feel like correcting him. I was starting to think that Isabella suited me more now than 'Bella'.

"Sam." I said, curtly.

"Tomorrow night, be here, in the forest, before the moon rises."

"Why?" I asked.

"You were bitten by the wolf, were you not?"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I just do. Listen to me Isabella; it is imperative that tomorrow you get as far into the forest as possible before the moon rises. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

He said it with so much conviction, that I nodded. "I will. Do you know what's happening to me?"

"Yes, I do. You already know of Vampires, well, Werewolves, and others like them, exist. You were bitten by a Werewolf. Tomorrow night, you will complete the change into a Werewolf, and you will spend the night ruled by your wolf. Then, when you change back, you will most probably be with a pack. If you don't fight the change, you will retain the ability to know what's happening, but your instincts will lead you. It won't hurt if you don't fight the change, so I suggest that you just let it happen." And with that, he left.

_Strange_, I thought, _what kind of person drops that sort of bombshell, and then leaves?_ I huffed to myself, and then stood. I headed back home, and went straight to bed, questions spinning in my head.

What would happen after my first change? Would I find that man? Who was he? And, once again, why did he claim that I was his? I was determined to find out.

The next afternoon, I left the house, and walked into the forest. I walked quite deep into it, until I found a clearing that I thought was suitable. I looked up, and saw the sun was setting. I had walked for longer than I thought. It wouldn't be long now, and then I would change. I was nervous, but I wouldn't fight it. I couldn't stop it anyway.

I watched the sun set, and then waited for the moon to appear. The moment I saw it, I felt the change begin. My bones shifted, and morphed. I felt fur grow out of my skin, and I grew. I fell forward so that my hands, no, paws, hit the ground. I was still changing, but it didn't take long to finish.

I felt energy thrum through me, and my instincts take over. I heard a howl in the distance. I howled in return, and then I took off running towards where the howl had originated. My mate was calling me. He was not just my mate, but my Alpha also. I had to listen to both my mate, and my Alpha.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

(Isabella P.O.V)

Running was so freeing. I could fell my blood rushing through me, my muscles tensing, and relaxing as I moved, and the wind hitting me in a rush, as I ran against it. It was completely different to what I'd ever felt before. I'd never felt so free. The restrictions placed on me by other people disappeared as I ran.

I don't know how long I ran for before I was joined by a large black wolf. I recognised him as the one who'd bit me, and my mate, and Alpha. He was larger than me, and more powerful. He snapped at me, bringing me to a halt. I stood still, head lowered to the ground in a submissive gesture, as he walked round me, observing me. I heard him sniff, taking in my scent. When he'd done one complete revolution around me, he licked the top of my head, and I looked up. He allowed me to sniff him, and familiarize myself with his scent.

When I was done, he nudged me, and then took off running. I followed him. I kept just behind him, making sure to stay right on his tail. The black wolf in front of me let out a howl, and in the distance, others answered. We ran for hours, occasionally being joined by others. The black wolf led us to a large clearing, where there were many other wolves. There were fully grown wolves, some in pairs of male and female, and others in mixed groups. I didn't know how I could differentiate between the sexes, but it was just as easy to me, as telling between man and woman. Then there were the pups. They were all in groups, playing together, and having mock fights.

Some of the females wandered over to me, and sniffed me, and inspected me, in a similar way to what the black wolf had done earlier. They seemed to approve of me, and then several of the pups ran over, and tried to climb on me, and play. I tried to laugh, but it came out as a weird huffing noise. I indulged them, and played with them for a while, and noticed the large black wolf watching me with what seemed to be pride and approval. This was the pack he was Alpha of, and now, I was part of the pack too.

Nearing the end of the night, I saw that I was lying near a river. I hadn't yet seen what I'd looked like yet, so I got up, and walked over to it. I looked down at the river, and caught sight of my reflection. I had thick, chocolate brown fur, and made quite a good wolf, if I said so myself. I saw another reflection, and turned to see the black wolf that was my mate and alpha. He butted my shoulder and turned. The instruction was clear. Follow. I did, and he led me out of the clearing. The rest of the pack followed us, and soon, we broke through the trees, just as the moon went down. I felt myself start to change back. My fur receded, and my bones shifted and morphed again, changing back to human. When I was in human form again, I swayed on my feet, as tiredness hit me full force. I felt strong arms wrap round me, and looked up, to see the black wolf, in human form. My foggy brain barely registered that the both of us were naked, and the others around us.

He picked me up, bridal style, and held me close to his broad, muscular chest, that radiated warmth. I looked up at his face, my eyes half closed. I met his deep grey eyes with my own, and he smiled.

"Sleep now, Isabella. You need your rest."

I allowed my eyes to close, and soon, I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Fenrir smiled down at his mate. He had been right. She did make a beautiful wolf. He watched as the rest of the members of his pack headed towards the houses of the village. When all his pack were inside their respective homes, he headed towards his own house. He shifted Isabella into one arm, and opened the door. He closed it quietly behind him, and then carried her upstairs and into his bedroom. He placed her on the large bed, and surveyed her. Her body had adapted to the change well. She had grown taller, and her body was curvier to accommodate all the pups that were sure to come along.

Fenrir ran a clawed hand along her leg, and noticed as she shifted slightly, her legs spreading for him. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped him. She already knew who she belonged to, even when unconscious. He couldn't resist himself. He dipped his head, and parted her legs further. He allowed himself one, long lick, tasting her. She moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. He wasn't surprised. The first transformation always tired out a new werewolf.

Fenrir moved his hand to her sex, and pushed his finger into her. He pushed another one in as well, and encountered resistance. He grinned wolfishly. She was still a virgin. She was all his. He pulled his fingers out, and licked them clean, before he lay down beside her, and pulled the furs over their bodies. Fenrir spooned his small mate, and held her close. He fell to sleep, listening to her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

**A/N: Read my other stories and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

(Isabella P.O.V)

When I woke up, the memories of the night before were fuzzy. I remembered changing, and a couple of other things such as how it felt to run, and the sight of the black wolf, but nothing much else. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a strange room, and there was a stranger very close behind me, and his arm was around my waist. I sat up, suddenly, looking round.

The man shifted, and I turned to see the man who was the black wolf sit up, grey eyes piercing mine. "Good morning Isabella. How are you feeling?"

"Erm… alright. Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the pack's village. I am Fenrir Greyback." He answered, wrapping his arm round my waist, and nuzzling my neck.

I whimpered slightly, and leant into the touch. It felt so _right_ to be with him. But then I remembered Charlie. "I-I have to get home, my dad-" I was cut off by his growl. I let out a startled yelp, as I found myself in his lap and Fenrir's mouth at my neck. I felt his teeth bite down at my skin, and pierce it, drawing blood, dominating me. I moaned, as I felt him start to suck. I felt the blood leave my body, as he drew on it. The feeling was so much different to when Edward was sucking the venom out of me, this was… erotic.

Fenrir drew back, and I felt the wound heal over. I was panting heavily. "You are home Isabella. You're a Werewolf now. One of us. You stay with the pack." He growled. "Listen to your instincts. They'll tell you exactly what you're going to do."

I closed my eyes. I thought about staying with the pack, and Fenrir, and then going back to Charlie, and Forks. The second image felt wrong somehow. I just nodded.

Fenrir let out a satisfied growl, and soon, I was pressed into the bed Fenrir leaning over me. His mouth crashed onto mine in a ferocious kiss. He bit down on my lower lip, and when I gasped, his tongue entered my mouth, claiming it and exploring it.

One of his hands caressed one of my breasts, and the other ran up and down the side of my body. My back arched, thrusting my breast into his hand. I felt Fenrir smile, and I heard his satisfied growl.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

Fenrir smiled at her reaction to him. She was already so responsive. He moved the hand that wasn't full of breast to her folds. He rubbed her once, and found her already wet for him. He broke off the kiss, and flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled her onto her knees in front of him. Fenrir positioned himself behind her, and thrust into her, breaking through her barrier, making her gasp. Fenrir began pounding into her, impaling her on his full length every time, and hitting her in her core.

Isabella moaned as Fenrir's pace increased. She felt him hit something deep within her that sent intense heat throughout her body. The things he was causing her body to feel as he pound into her were intense. She felt him move his one hand to the breast he hadn't groped before and his other hand moved to her folds. She arched against his bag, begging for more. It was both painful and pleasurable as he pinched her folds. Her arms shook, and gave way. She tried to push herself back up, but Fenrir moved his hand that held her breast, onto her shoulder, holding her down. He enjoyed the angle her new position gave him. Fenrir pinched her folds harder, making her gasp.

"Fenrir." Isabella panted. There was a tight coil of tension in her stomach that was getting tighter. "I'm going to-" Isabella cut off as she came, an orgasm wracking her body. The coil in her body relaxed.

Fenrir pulled her up to him, and latched onto her neck, biting down and marking her as his. He came, spilling inside her. They both collapsed onto the bed, Fenrir's larger body encompassing Isabella's much smaller frame.

"Forget the human's in your past, Isabella. There's no going back to that. You are _mine._"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

(Isabella P.O.V)

It had been almost a month since I had joined the pack, and I found life to be far more satisfying, especially two certain aspects of it. The hunts, and Fenrir. The hunts were spent in wolf form, mostly. We would normally hunt in groups or as a whole pack, bringing down game for food was the main thing, but then there were the hunting of targets that Voldemort wanted dead. I had been amazed to learn of witches and wizards, but soon got over it. Their lives and magic seemed almost dull to the freedom I now had. Voldemort had enlisted Fenrir's help, and Fenrir had seized the opportunity. You see, Fenrir wanted to overthrow the wizarding world, to make it a better place for us, and our kind, and he was using Voldemort to achieve that. So, we acted like Voldemort's dogs, and waited patiently. When the time was right, our packs, and all the other werewolves, would make a move, and destroy our enemies in the wizarding world. Hunting human targets was always quite fun. The added extra of magic made it slightly more challenging. Whenever I was in wolf form, I felt so free.

And then there was Fenrir. Oh, Fenrir! He was nothing like those idiots in the wizarding world painted him. Especially within the pack. He was firm, but fair. He kept everyone in check, but everyone was on an equal footing. Unlike a load of other leaders he actually did his fair share of work, and made sure everyone else did too. He'd keep the pups happy, and would often play with them; the games normally had something to do with using their senses, so they could hone them well and have fun at the same time. And then there was the way he treated me. We were rather wild partners in bed most of the time, and he had mounted me more than once while in wolf form. He had taught me everything I needed to know about fighting and using my senses. When we weren't having sex, Fenrir was actually quite gentle with me. He always made sure that I had everything and anything I needed. After I'd first woken up, and Fenrir had fully claimed me as his, he'd lead me to have a bath, get dressed and then have breakfast. After that, he led me out of the house, and introduced me to the rest of the pack. I had immediately hit it off with Ruby, the mate of Lucas, Fenrir's beta. So I guess that made her my beta in a way.

Ruby taught me what I needed to know about the role of a woman in the pack. There was a small school on the pack land, and we would teach the pups up until they were eleven, and then they would go off to a muggle school nearby. The whole pack had agreed that sending the pups to muggle school was a good idea. The more our pack understood about muggle humans, the better. That way, it was easier to keep our secret from them. Women were also in charge of the healing. We shared the jobs of hunting and gathering with the men. The men on the other hand, did the majority of the physical work on the pack land, and they were the ones to deal with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It wasn't that they thought of us as the weaker sex, but that our instincts differed slightly. Female wolves leant more towards caring for the pups, and looking after the pack's injured, whereas male wolves leant more towards providing for their pack, hence the manual work of the upkeep of our land.

I was watching the pups run round the school building, when I noticed something. The twins, Sofia and Colby, were missing.

"Hey Ruby!" I called over to her.

"Yeah Isabella?"

"Have you seen Colby and Sofia?"

She looked around and frowned. She shook her head discreetly. I nodded. "Keep an eye on the others. I'll go find them." I sighed, and started sniffing, looking for their scents. Those two were always wandering off.

I found heir scents, and it was heading for the forest that our village was surrounded by. I started to jog for the tree outline, when a strong arm wrapped round my waist. I knew instinctively that it was Fenrir. Especially since none of the other men would do anything like this. I looked up at him curiously.

"Where're you off to Isabella? The pups not giving you enough trouble?" He chuckled.

"More than enough. In fact, Sofia and Colby have wandered off… again. I'm off to find them."

He nodded, before ducking his head to kiss me firmly on the lips. "Go in your wolf form." He said.

I nodded. "Alright." I said. I pulled away from him, and started to run, changing mid stride into a large chocolate brown wolf. I ran after the pups' scent. They had gone quite far away this time. As I was nearing where they were, I picked up on their warning growls, and an unwelcome scent. It was sickly sweet, and made my nose burn. I charged into a small clearing, to see the two grey wolf pups growling at a female vampire. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes were gold. She was hissing and spitting at the two pups. I growled and leapt in front of the pups. My hackles rose, and I bared my teeth, as I growled and snapped at the leech that was a threat to the pups. I heard one of the pups run off, and knew that one of them had gone to inform the others of the vampire. The other tried to get at the vampire, and I noticed it was Colby. I just swatted him backwards with my paw.

"Get off our land, mutt." The vampire hissed.

I huffed. Her land? Our pack had been here for years. I growled and snapped in warning.

"Tanya!" I heard someone call, and I saw none other than Carlisle Cullen run into the clearing. "Tanya, back up, she's protecting that pup, stay back, she's far more dangerous right now."

Too right I was. The leech would do good to back off. The both of them would. I lowered my head, and bunched my muscles, preparing to fight. My growl was much louder this time.

"Tanya, we need to go. Now."

"A good idea, Leech." I heard Fenrir say. He stepped up beside me, and I heard other wolves come into the clearing, creating a semi circle around me, Fenrir, and Colby.

"More dogs!" Tanya spat.

Growls and threatening howls ripped through the air as the rest of the Cullen family, and others, entered the clearing. Edward wrapped his arm round that Tanya girl, and kissed her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Edward asked. "Carlisle, the full moon isn't for another three days, yet they've transformed!"

"I know." He said to Edward, before focusing on Fenrir. "We don't mean any harm to your pack. We just moved to town, and were hunting."

"On our land. And that whore was threatening one of the pack's pups." Fenrir growled. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't obliterate your coven, Cullen."

"You know us?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. I watched you for a while. I had to. I was keeping an eye on my mate."

"What does that have to do with us?" Emmett asked.

I huffed, and Fenrir turned slightly, still keeping an eye on the vampires. He nodded. I changed back, and smirked at them. The Cullen's reeled back in shock, and the others looked confused.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I remained silent, but I raised a single eyebrow, and met her eyes, issuing a silent challenge.

"Wait, this is the pathetic human you were going on about?" That Tanya girl asked Edward.

I felt Fenrir stiffen and he growled.

* * *

**A/N: Review and give me ideas for Warrior And Her Mate and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

(Isabella P.O.V)

I placed a hand on Fenrir's bare chest and kissed his shoulder. "Let me?" I murmured.

He looked down at me for a moment, and then nodded. I smiled. He knew that I wasn't weak, and that I was capable of defending myself. I stepped forward.

"Pathetic little human, leech? I think not." I'd closed half the distance between the pack and the vampires. I raised my arm, pointed at Tanya, turned my arm so it was palm upwards, and made a 'come here' gesture with my finger. "Bring it on Leech. And you'll see who's truly pathetic here. And you'll regret threatening the cubs at the same time."

The blonde bitch began to storm towards me, but Carlisle grabbed her arm. "Don't make this situation any worse than it already is Tanya." He advised. "Just step back."

My eyes narrowed. He was going to ruin my fun. I saw her hesitate. "Afraid to loose to a werewolf, Tanya?" I asked, smirking.

She growled, and pulled herself loose of Carlisle's grip. She lunged for me, and as she reached me, I grabbed her arms, and swung her round, letting go so that she flew into a tree.

"Tanya!" Edward said, taking a step forward, towards me, as if to attack. He was held back by Jasper, and he hesitated when the warning growls from the others in the pack sounded.

Tanya lunged for me again, but this time I changed. I grabbed herby her waist, digging my claws into her stomach, making her shriek. I bit into her face, permanently scarring her. I could tell that this leech was worse than Rosalie when it came to appearance, so this would really bring her down a few pegs. I released her, and walked back over to Fenrir, transforming. Whether they lived or died was ultimately left to him, as Alpha of the pack.

I saw two of the unknown females helping Tanya, but Edward didn't move. He was watching me intently, his eyes roaming my body. I heard Fenrir's low growl and knew he'd seen Edward's gaze too. I smirked at Edward before plastering myself against my mate's and Alpha's side, leaning my head on his shoulder. Fenrir dipped his head and nipped the mark he'd left on my neck and I let out a near silent whimper as a jolt shot straight from the mark, to between my legs.

He looked up, and his eyes met Edwards. "I catch you eyeing up my mate one more time leech, and you'll be ashes before you can say blood. And if you ever touch her again, you'll beg me to burn you."

Edward looked at him, and growled. Every muscle in my mate's body tensed. Fenrir pulled away from me. I saw him motion discreetly behind his back. He wanted to take Edward alive. One slight problem- the others wouldn't let that happen- which meant there was going to be a fight. I shifted, and reared up on my hind legs, howling. As Fenrir changed and lunged at Edward, the rest of the pack and I lunged at the Cullens, and their friends. We were a far larger group than they were, and it was easy enough to drive them back, while seriously injuring them at the same time. It's safe to say, they ran off like the cowards they are. Jasper and Emmett, I noticed, only did so because their mates dragged them off.

There were many triumphant howls in the air, and I looked round to see Fenrir, in his wolf form, towering over Edward, who was missing several chunks. I padded over to him, and lightly butted his neck with my head. Fenrir licked the top of my head before picking Edward up. All of us ran back to the pack village, and Fenrir came to a stop in the village square, at the centre of which was a large, metal pole. Several thick chains were brought forward by some of the women when they saw Edward, and Fenrir shifted back. He slammed Edward into the pole, and with the help of Lucas, he chained Edward to the pole. He turned to face the pack, which had gathered to see what was happening.

"This vampire" Fenrir spat on the ground at Edward's feet, "is one of the ones that have entered onto our territory. The coven is a large one, and I suggest we send them a message!"

As a whole, we all yelled out an agreement. No Leeches came onto our land and got away with it.

"Kill the Leech!" I heard one call out.

"We will." Fenrir said. "But not yet. I say we make him suffer!"

Even though I wasn't in wolf form, I howled, and was copied by many other pack members.

Fenrir was grinning now. He raised his hand for silence. "We drag this pest's extermination out over days; make him beg for the end! And then, we kill him, and send his ashes back to the rest of them."

More howls filled the air.

"Too long have they killed our own! But no more!" Fenrir yelled.

At those words, the pack went wild. We were, for lack of a better term, party animals, and when we could find an excuse, we would party into the early hours of the morning.

Fenrir came over to me and pulled me towards Edward. He glared at us. Fenrir drew his finger down my neck, his claw dragging against my skin, drawing some blood. I saw Edward's eyes go black. After the beating he'd endured, any blood was better than no blood. But the chains were secure. They held an unbreakable enchantment on them, and were kept especially for the event that the pack was keeping a vampire that we wanted to restrain.

"You should never have challenged me, Vampire. I didn't become Alpha of this pack for no reason." Fenrir's arm snaked around my waist, and pulled me to him, so I was pressed against Fenrir's side. "I watched Isabella for weeks before you left her. At first I was making plans to get rid of you, but then you did all the work for me. So considerate of you, to practically hand my mate to me. You even got her into the forest for me."

"She's not your mate." Edward growled. "She should have been mine! She _will_ be mine!"

Luckily for him, only Fenrir and I could here him over the sounds of the partying pack. Fenrir was about to attack him, but then a smirk grew over his face. He looked around, and so did I. I knew what he was checking for. None of the pups were in the area. They had most probably been taken to a different area, purely for the reason that when wolves partied, the mated pairs tended to take their partners in front of the pack.

Fenrir looked at Edward. "You're far too late to claim her as your mate. You would never have managed it anyway. Isabella was made for me, vampire. No one else. And especially not you or one of your kind. She is my mate, but you seem to want proof of that." He turned to me, and his lips attacked my neck.

Fenrir tore at my shorts and crop top, pulling them off me. I tore his jeans, before his hands gripped my thighs, and brought my legs up. He thrust into me, deeply and quickly, and I cried out in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around Fenrir's waist and rolled my hips. I felt and heard Fenrir's growl as he began to thrust in and out of me.

"More! Fenrir! Please! More!" I gasped out.

"My mate." He said huskily, before his tone adopted a possessive growl. "All_mine_."

"Yes." I panted. "Yours."

He picked up his speed then, his thrusts becoming harder. His teeth sank into my neck, right on top of his mark. I threw back my head and, just as I came, I howled, my legs tightening around Fenrir's waist. I felt Fenrir spill inside me and I felt as if I was being filled. Fenrir didn't pull out of me, instead, he held me tighter. He turned his head, to look at Edward, a triumphant grin on his face.

"I win, you loose. Isabella belongs to me. She belongs at my side, as Alpha female of this pack." He turned to look at me. "Don't you agree, _my_ Isabella?"

I rested my head on his chest, turning it so I could face Edward. "I am Fenrir's mate, Cullen. And he is mine. He is my mate and Alpha, and there is nothing you can do to change that. I'd say go back to that Tanya slut, but you won't live long enough too."

I unwound my legs, and Fenrir released me, and I dropped to the floor lightly. I approached Edward. Since becoming a werewolf, my nails had hardened and sharpened. I pulled back my hand, and slashed down his face and chest. Then, Fenrir and I joined the rest of the pack.

* * *

Two nights later, Edward was still alive. He was used, and broken, but he still had a bit of life left in him yet. But that wasn't what was bothering Fenrir. He was sitting in the arm chair, frowning. I walked over to him, and straddled his lap, placing my hands on his chest.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked.

"You remember I told you about Remus Lupin." He said.

"The wolf that refuses to accept the gift you gave him as a child?"

He nodded. "He's been away from the pack too long. He's becoming weak. But I don't want to have to kill him. There has to be some way to get him to join the pack- to realise what he is."

I thought on it. Mulling over everything he'd told me of Remus Lupin, and the wizarding world. Then, something dawned on me.

"Didn't you say he saw the Potter boy as his pup?"

Fenrir 'hmm'd'. "Him, a muggle born witch and a pureblood wizard who's apparently as thick as two short planks."

"Well, forget the pureblood idiot. What about Potter, and his girlfriend?"

"What about them?"

"Well, Potter's a powerful wizard right? And, the way you said nothing more than 'muggle born witch', indicates to me that she has something that could be useful. We could bite them. That way, we gain two new and useful pack members, and a bargaining chip. Remus would come running. We convince those two that they'll have a better life her in the pack, and let them convince Remus. And stuff the Dark Lord. He won't even find out."

"You're devious, you know that?" Fenrir said, grinning at me.

"One of my better traits." I said, coyly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

(Isabella P.O.V)

I moved through the alley ways of London unnoticed. The large hood on my past the knee length black coat kept my face well hidden. I was heading quickly to where a small group of my pack mates would be bringing Hermione Granger. It hadn't taken long to devise a plan, and today was the day we laid the foundations of the trap that would bind Remus Lupin to the pack.

I stopped at the apparition point, and waited, a smile tugging at my lips. What would those idiot wizards think when they learnt, not for a while I'd admit, that their saviour, and one of the brightest witches of the age had become something they despised? Fenrir and I along with some others had scouted the homes of the two future werewolves, and found that they would be piteously easy to take.

There was only one guard with Harry and none with Hermione. The so called 'blood wards' that Voldemort was always ranting about not being able to get past were easily negated on number four. We would have just waited for Harry to leave the house, but he seemed to be grieving for someone- and wasn't leaving his room, let alone the house. But, like I said, the wards weren't a problem. As for Hermione, there were no protections what so ever. I looked up at the darkened sky, and smiled at the sight of the almost full moon. In a matter of days, the pack would be hunting again.

The sound of scuffling, and a struggle reached my ears. Ruby came first, her white blonde hair framing her pale face, and blue eyes. She smiled at me, and stepped to the side, revealing Lennox and Kyle, twins, pulling a struggling Hermione Granger between them. I stepped forwards and they stopped in-front of me. Hermione eyed me warily. I could smell the fear coming off her, but she hid it well. I smiled. She would make a wonderful addition to our pack. I'd heard she was smart too. It would be a shame to kill her with the wizards who refused to accept that they were going to bow to us, from now on.

"Are you scared Hermione?" I asked, meeting her eye.

She hesitated, before nodding. "Yes." She whispered.

"Honest. I like that. But you shouldn't be scared."

"You're werewolves, aren't you?" She asked. She wasn't saying that as a reason that she should be scared, more like pointing out the facts, so we knew that she knew who had her.

"Yes, we are. I looked up at the moon again, and then back at her. "You know, I haven't even been through my second transformation yet. Tell me, have you seen a werewolf transformation, Hermione?"

"Once." She said. "In third year."

"Who was that?"

"My Defense teacher. Remus Lupin."

"Ah, the ever elusive Lupin. I should have guessed. Tell me, did it look like it hurt?"

"It seemed to be very painful for him." Hermione said.

I shook my head. "That is only because he fights his true nature. My first transformation was painless, and freeing. Oh so freeing. All those pointless rules of society, mean nothing anymore. All that matters is the good of the pack. Of my kin." I smiled at her. "I'm not going to lie to you Hermione, and say the bite won't hurt, it will. But don't fight the gift you are being given and everything will be just fine. Now, we must go, Fenrir's just dying to meet you. By now, he'll have already picked up one of your friends, so you won't be alone in not knowing anyone. You're a smart girl. You'll adjust quickly."

I grabbed hold of Ruby's arm. Being a Werewolf had allowed me the ability to do magic, but I was still learning. I was no where near apparition level yet. I saw Lennox and Kyle apparate away with Hermione, who'd started struggling again, just before Ruby apparated with me in tow.

When we reappeared, on the boundaries of the pack village, I saw that Kyle had moved and grabbed Hermione's ankles and Lennox had her under the arms. They were taking her back to mine and Fenrir's home. Ruby and I followed. I opened the door before them, and entered to see Lucas restraining Harry. I sauntered over to Fenrir, and kissed him.

"Ruby, Lennox and Kyle managed to grab her." I said, just as the three in question entered, the two males still carrying the struggling Hermione.

When the two teens saw each other, they both stopped struggling.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

Hermione was deposited on her feet and Kyle pinned her arms behind her back.

"What do you want with us really?" Hermione asked. "It's obviously not to hand over to Voldemort."

"You're right, little witch." Fenrir said. "You two are going to become pack members. And then, you're going to be the reason Remus Lupin comes home."

"I'll never betray Remus." Harry said.

"You'll be doing him a favour. He's only hurting himself by fighting his wolf." Fenrir said. "And trust me when I say, you'll rather be a werewolf, and a part of the pack, when the time comes for wizards to pay for their crimes. Take them outside. I'll change them today. We can't afford to wait, if they're to change on the next full moon."

* * *

**A/N: Only short, I know, but please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

(Isabella P.O.V)

Harry and Hermione were pulled outside, and Fenrir and I followed them. Once he had enough room, Fenrir changed into his wolf form. As he approached them, both Hermione and Harry tried to break free and get away, but were unsuccessful. Fenrir bit Hermione first, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't leave without her. Not that Hermione would leave without Harry, or at least, unless he told her to go 'get help'. Not that she'd find any in time, or get anyone back here.

Fenrir then moved onto Harry, and latched onto his shoulder. Both teens had cried out in pain, but neither did more. They must've been used to pain.

When Fenrir changed back he focused on the two teens. "Welcome to the pack." He said, before turning his attention to Lucas. "Make sure they don't escape before the full moon. They'll understand then."

"Of course Alpha." Lucas said and with that he and the others pulled Hermione and Harry away to one of the homes with a large enough cellar that was easily fortifiable. They would be treated well, just not allowed outside until the full moon.

Fenrir wrapped an arm round me, and pulled me with him as we headed to the square. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm getting bored of Cullen just hanging around in the village square." Fenrir drawled.

"Yes, he is becoming quite the eyesore, isn't he? He's even scared a couple of the younger pups with his appearance." I noted.

"Then it's time to send his clan that message." Fenrir said, his grin feral.

I grinned back at him, and we continued our walk in silence. When we reached Edward, the vampire barely managed to raise his head.

"Any last words, vampire?" Fenrir asked.

"Bella, please…" He whimpered.

"Pathetic." Fenrir growled. He made sure Edward was watching, before bringing his lips down on mine forcefully. When he broke away, I was breathless. "She will do nothing to help you, leech." Fenrir said, not looking at Edward, but his eyes locked on mine, silently commanding me to remain silent for now. He kissed me again, and then turned to face Edward fully. "Your existence has come to an end." He leapt forward and tore Edward's head from his body, and then undid the chains, before tearing the rest of the body apart. I pulled out my wand, and he cocked his head to the side. "And what, my mate, do you think you are doing?"

"I thought I might get the honours of lighting the fire, my love? Plus, I do need to practise. What better way?"

Fenrir smiled at me, and walked to stand beside me. "Go ahead."

I leant up and kissed him. Then, I pointed my wand to Edwards remains. "Lacare Inflamare." I said. The flames shot out, and hit the body parts, and instantly caught flame.

An anger filled shriek sounded, followed by an anguished howl. Fenrir and I whipped round to see Tanya run off, a young five year old girl, Jem, in her arms. Her mother had been the one to let out the howl. With growls, Fenrir and I transformed and ran after the leech, heading the group that would hunt after any threats, as was needed of the pack alpha and his mate. I had just one thought on my mind. Get the pup back alive while killing that leech.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

(Isabella P.O.V)

I ran alongside Fenrir as we chased after Tanya, a large group of wolves just behind us, including Jem's parents. We ran for several hours, and then, with a couple of short growls and snaps from Fenrir, the group separated, all to get the bitch surrounded. I kept going, straight after her, letting her think that there was only one wolf after her now.

The forest we were in seemed familiar, but I shrugged it off. The fucking scenery wasn't important, but the pup was. Tanya would pay with her life the moment the pup was safe. And if she'd hurt Jem, well, she'd beg for death before the end.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

The La Push pack, tribal elders and the imprints, as well as Charlie Swan, all sat round a bonfire. Suddenly, a blonde, scarred, vampire ran out of the trees, a struggling young child in her grip. The pack rocketed to their feet, and prepared to phase, when she stopped at the cliff and held the girl over the cliff edge, which was a sheer drop to jagged rocks.

"Stay back mutts or I drop her." She growled, causing the pack to freeze. She had the girl by the neck, and the girl's tiny hands scratched at hers, in a desperate attempt to get free.

A loud warning growl came from the trees and a large chocolate brown furred wolf stepped out, her fangs bared.

"Uh, uh, uh." The blonde warned, shaking the child roughly. "You attack, this pup dies. Though, that was the original plan anyway, but seeing as you are out here, alone, I may let her live, and just kill you, Bella. Change back."

The wolf growled, and then changed back to Bella Swan, causing the jaws of most of those around the fire to drop.

"Let the pup go free, and alive." Bella said.

"But I could have two for the price of one. And this little one couldn't grow up to be a threat."

"You won't survive."

"Of course I will." She sneered.

"You kill me and Jem, your death will be slower and more painful than Edwards was."

"Oh really? Why is that, then?"

* * *

(Isabella P.O.V)

"Because, pup's are precious to the pack."

"And you?"

"My mate is the pack Alpha, in case you didn't know." I said, rolling my eyes. "Fenrir has a rather, oh, how should I put this, vindictive streak? You saw what he did to Edward. And that was just because of Edward thinking he had a chance to get back with me. So, ask yourself this, what would he do to the one who killed his mate?"

"I can handle one vengeance seeking mutt."

"But what about an entire pack? You forget, I'm Alpha female. It won't just be Fenrir. And, if you were so confident you could take on one of us, you'd have let Jem go free by now, and fought me." I knew exactly how to play this slut. She was all ego. "Instead, you're taking the cowards way."

"I'm not a coward!" She screamed, face contorted with rage.

"Prove it! Put Jem safely down on the ground. Let her go to safety." I motioned to those around the bonfire. I knew she would be safe there until the others turned up. "And then face me in a fight."

After a moment, Tanya set Jem on the ground, and she transformed into a black and white furred wolf pup and ran for the bonfire, having seen my silent order earlier. When she was with those at the bonfire, I transformed. Tanya ran at me, and I lunged, bringing her to the ground, and pinning her easily. She struggled, while I let out a howl. The other's all emerged from the trees, and formed a circle around Tanya and I. Fenrir was flanked by Brick and Heather, Jem's parents. He motioned for them both to walk forward. I stepped back, and grinned as much as possible when I heard Tanya's screeches of pain as my two fellow pack members ripped her apart. Then, they transformed, and together, the both of them set her on fire.

After Tanya was no more than a smouldering pile of ash, Heather and Brick ran for the bonfire. I and the rest of the pack transformed back to human, and watched as parents and pup were reunited. It hadn't been dragged out. Not this time. Tanya was too much of a threat for that, and, it had been Jem who had been taken, so it was Brick and Heather's decision.

I saw Charlie staring at me, so I grabbed Fenrir's hand, and dragged him over to the bonfire.

"Bella." Charlie said softly.

"Hey dad." I said, smiling.

Charlie looked up at Fenrir. "I was wondering when I'd see you again, Greyback." He said.

I blinked. "How do you…"

"I saved his and your mother's life a long time ago." Fenrir answered me. "You were two. But I knew what you were to me even then. But, you were far too young. I just said I'd collect on the favour in fifteen, sixteen years. I kept track of you too, until Renee decided she was having none of it."

"That was when she left, taking you with her." Charlie said, eyes down cast.

I rolled what I'd just been told over in my head. I knew Charlie hated this. He hated that I seemed to have no choice in the matter. In a way, that was true, werewolves couldn't ignore the mating pull, but to me, life was perfect. I placed a hand under Charlie's chin, and forced him to look at me. I smiled. "I'm _happy_ Dad. I have a freedom in my new life that so few experience. And Fenrir treats me better than any other man ever could. I'm well taken care of. Hell, I can take care of myself no matter where I am now."

Charlie read the sincerity in my eyes, and then hugged me. "I'm glad that's true Bells. But if anything ever goes wrong, you'll always have a home with me."

"I know. But, I'm a pack animal, through and through. And Fenrir's pack _is_ home. No matter what."

He nodded, smiling softly. Then he turned to look at Fenrir. "I don't care that you're something straight from the mythology books. I don't care how powerful you are. You hurt my daughter, I _will_ kill you."

"Then I won't give you that reason." Fenrir said, nodding to Charlie. I knew then that he respected my dad. Not many had the guts to stand up to Fenrir when they knew what he was fully capable of.

"Bella?" A new voice asked.

I looked round, and saw Jake. I smiled. "Hey Jake." I said.

"You… you're a werewolf?"

"Yep." I said. "And you're a shape shifter."

"Yeah." He said, running his hand through his now short hair.

"It's good to see you again Jake." I said, smiling softly.

"We need to go soon. Get back to the rest of the pack."

"Your pack is bigger than this?" Sam asked, motioning to the others.

"Yes." Fenrir said. "Much bigger. Now, we have to go."

I hugged Charlie, waved at Jake, and then Fenrir and I set off running, the others following us. As we hit the tree line, we transformed. We couldn't have stayed long anyway. The pack needed us back, and staying would only put the pack, and those we were leaving behind, in danger. If the Dark Lord found out about those of La Push, and my dad, they could be targets later on. And then there were the other vampires, and wizards, who could attack the pack. If they did, it would be best if we were there to help the others.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**If this sucks I'm sorry! I have major writers block and could really use a muse for all my stories... I also am in school now and my moms threatened to ground me if I miss any homework this year**

(Isabella P.O.V.)

Me and Fenrir make it back to camp and immediately he pushes me forcefully but with out enough force to hurt me and kisses me hard. I kiss him back hard as I moan jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist forgetting everything. I moan louder getting wet as I feel him kiss down my neck lightly before pulling away.

"Let's go check on the prisoners and see off we can find out how to lure Lupin here" He says as I drop lightly to the ground breathing heavy and follow him to where Harry and Hermione are. Once we are done checking on them we go to our cottage and try to come up with a plan. Ten minutes later I say "What if we send them chained up to a place where Lupin will be with a few of our best fighters and when he tries to help them we capture them?" Fenrir grins roguishly at my plan and nods "Excellent plan my love." And with that he kisses me hard. He picks me up and walks to our bedroom biting my neck a where he tosses me on the bed and slowly crawls up the bed until his face is at my wet pussy and rips off my shorts and panties and proceeds to lick me.

When Fenrir is finished up there he crawls the rest of the way up and before hi could say quidditch our clothes are gone and he is inside me moving fast as he sucks roughly sucking my breast and I feel myself getting close. Screaming his name as I cum I feel him go faster then flip me over and enter me roughly sticking his head under my arm as he pounds away he sucks my breast one hand pinching my other nipple and the other fingering my pussy. Feeling him as close as I am I use my internal muscles to squeeze him inside of me and moan as I feel him pump three more times and cum hard and long inside me feeling his gait seed in me I breath heavy as he pulls out rolling onto my back I smile

(Remus P.O.V.)

Harry and Hermione have been missing for awhile now and as I stroll my fields by my house I think of where they could be when I hear a scream from a girl who could only be Hermione. I race towards her not noticing that there are other people there and find her and Harry chained together and I walk closer and try to get the chains off when Hermione starts to say "No Remus it's–" and with that a brunette girl about 18 and 5'4" comes out giving Hermione a hard kick to the head and she says "Get him. Fenrir will be pleased." I suddenly feel a kick to my head and everything fades to black.

**A/N:Ooohh... Cliffhanger! :) Good? Bad? Lemme know :) Also message me if you wanna be my muse :) Thirdly should I put my stories on wattpad?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in 8 hours?! Wait?! :) Hi again you guys! :) And yes Bella will have pups :) I thought you all deserve another update since I've been MIA. If its sucky I'm sorry :)**

_~A couple days later~_

(Remus P.O.V.)

I woke up with a splitting headache forgetting where I was and called out "Dora?" Getting no answer I looked around and remember everything then see the brunette female again. "Well look is awake. About time... Right Fenrir baby?" Gasping I look around and see the man I'd hoped to never see again appear. "What've you done to Harry and Hermione you monster?" I say drawing my wand. I then hear a sigh and a soft "Expelliarmus" as my hand flies into the brunette's hand.

"We made them like us" I hear him say. "Because you see... We wanted you but the only way to do that was through them. Your in our pack now." She finishes before asking "Are you going to cooperate or do we have to do it the hard way?"

"I'll never cooperate with you!" I say and I hear a sigh as I feel a punch to my head and I fall back into blackness again

(Isabella P.O.V. From same day but before Remus woke up)

I woke up feeling weird and tired when I know I shouldn't be. As I walk to the kitchen the smell of fried chicken reaches my nose I ran to tithe bathroom and start to be sick. I feel Fenrir come up behind me as I finish and smiles softly as he helps me stand then he starts sniffing my belly and he grins in pleasure.

"What Fenrir?" I ask and moan as he pulls me close to him placing his hands on my belly possessively. "Your carrying my pups in here. Your mine." I smile as the image of me round with Fenrir's pups enters my mind and I now that I can't wait

-So yeah updated and will try to update the rest... But I need a muse bad... Like Really bad... Anyway you can find me in Wattpad as AmberGrubeSmith and... Yeah... Peace! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys this chapters probably gonna stink as I feel really sick but I have to write while I have ideas and thanks GoddessxNyte foot being my muse and helping :) and about the length of the chapters I'll try to write longer ones but going from paper where it's long to here it shortens when published so yeah.. Anyway onwards :)**

(Isabella P.O.V)

Me and Ruby **(I think that one the name of Bella's friend in pack that she tells to watch the pups when the two kids run off and they meet the Cullen's again) **sit around listening to music when _She Wolf_ by _Shakira _comes on (obsessed with that song) and we laugh and dance and sing to it as other she wolves from our pack come in and continue dancing to Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira comes on and when the song is over I ask where the guys are and they say that it's a girls night and we all cheer loudly and crank the music high and dance around excited for the full moon tomorrow. By midnight I've been asked by everyone about me and Fenrir's pups. I smile inwardly at that thought and wonder what they are doing

(Fenrir P.O.V)

My beautiful Isabella is carrying my pups I grin inwardly at the thought as I listen to Voldemort drone on and on about killing Potter while me and the guys stand against the wall like guard dogs and smirk knowing I have Potter 'He will go down as soon as possible. Then I will make so me and the rest of the werewolves no longer have to hide our nature anymore' I think and hearing the meeting ends me and the rest of the wolves apparate away before we are given jobs from Voldemort and go to a bar to drink and make plans on how to get Granger, Potter and Remus to not run when they are done changing. 'Oh how I've waited for this moment' I grin thinking about it and my pups again

(Hermione P.O.V)

After being in these chains for a week I can't wait to get out even though I realize that tomorrow is the full moon. I've been trying to think of a plan to get away with Harry from these wolves tomorrow but haven't thought of anything. I look over at Professor Lupin "Is the change gonna hurt?" I ask. "Only if you fight it. If you don't it won't hurt" he replies sadly. I get that he's sad. I mean me and Harry are stuck here. I just wish Harry could escape but I know he won't leave me and I know that's why I was bit first. "Hey Professor?" I say "Yeah?" He replies "Did you recognize that tall brunette woman that checks on us?" I ask to which he replies no. All of a sudden I hear two sets of footsteps and look out the small barred window to see its morning and I look at the door to see Fenrir and the unknown woman stride in, Fenrir's hand wrapped around the woman's waist. "Are you gonna join willingly?" He says to Lupin. Lupin doesn't respond to him for a minute then slowly nods. "I will if only to guard Harry and Hermione" He replies. I quietly summon my wand from the corner it was tossed in and attempt to stun Fenrir when the woman snarls and casts a block spell to keep him safe and then disarms me and comes up to my and scratches one side of my face with three fingers before going to his side and leaving with him

**So how was it? :) Good? Bad? Let me know in a review :) Reviews make me smile**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys! I made an Instagram for this story! Alpha_s_Mate it has a profile pic of Fenrir and one follower. If you have Instagram follow this account where I'll post pics of the characters and Bella's baby bump :) have a Oreo my lovely readers. Your comments make me smile. Next update will be when I feel better! :)**

**-Love you all**

** Amber :)**


End file.
